jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven Village Ruins
'Area Designer' Steppin Razor from an original design by Kafka 'Directions' 4s7e5s;cut bushes;climb tree;get all in nest;climb tree;s;.2e2s3w (from Skara Docks) 'Story/History' In long distant and forgotten years, a thriving settlement, a happy village of noble and ancient elves, brightened the woods to the east of Skara Brae. Many of the oldest in our community today still remember their earliest adventures in that mysterious town. Yet, in the blink of an eye, the caprice and malice of the ancient kings brought destruction upon that village. Now, after years and generations have passed, hardy woodsmen have returned, reporting that even still, a route to the ruins of that village can be found deep in the heart of the forest, and even now, something there still lives. Steppin acknowledges Kafka, the original author of the Elven Village, for the layout and direct inspiration for this new area. 'Errata' The original zone contained several more mobs that helped connect the story. They have been inexplicably commented from the .zon file. 070 the Fomorian (spec proc) XX01: the anguished scribe~ XX04: Devouring shame~ XX05: An elven spirit~ XX06: A stately elven princess~ 'Mobs of Note:' The following NPCs are central to the solution of the single quest in the Elven Village: the blind elven child - (torn page) and the Old Alchemist - (piece of leather book binding). The other pieces necessary to the solution of the quest load in the bottom of a well - (ripped page), and the sanctuary tree - (coverless spine of a book). 'General Zone Strategies' Run this area to build a spell book, the Alhandril, from the quest detailed below. Visit the elven search party east of Skara Brae in the Deep Forest for his white silk armlets (SAC) or the crippled priest in his temple ruins. Be care of the Jaw DT located in the Deep Forest, on the path to the Shadow Storm. 'Alhandril Quest' The single quest in the Elven Ruins revolves around the construction of a spell book, the Alhandril. Visit the blind child and the old alchemist for the following clues and artifacts: A torn page. : The elven child loads the torn page. :It's a rather large portion of a page; the bottom right corner seems to have been ripped out entirely. Some bits and pieces of various sentences on the page are missing, but if you had the rest, it should be easy enough to make out all of it. A ripped page. : The ripped page can be found at the bottom of the well at the southernmost edge of town. The coverless spine of a book. : You can find this piece of the artifact inside the Sanctuary Tree. A piece of leather book-binding. : The Old Alchemist loads a piece of leather book-binding. :A piece of leather book-binding: The pieces of leather are rather large, the spine several inches wide. Once, some rather impressive book was held in the protection of this leather binding. The Alhandril : To make this artifact, type make alhandril : The book works in conjunction with the magical script skill. : The description: : Written in a flowing golden script on the front cover is but one single word: "Alhandril". To read it all would take you hours, and would take you back to a world no longer like our own. Most of it is beyond your comprehension. Perhaps over the years more and more of it will come to make sense of you. For now, you can make out the most basic instructions of how to copy scrolls of recall, fireball, identification, and several others. To copy out these spells you will need a blank piece of parchment paper, and a fountain pen. Maps Elven Ruins.jpg|Google drawing of the Deep Forest near the east gate of Skara Brae and Northeast of the Elven Village Ruins. Elven village.jpg|This area is only partially implemented from the original area as modified from the original by Steppin. Category:Zones